


Hisoka x Female Reader One-Shot Compilation

by sakamotos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Morning After, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, blood mention, consensual punishment, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamotos/pseuds/sakamotos
Summary: A Hunter x Hunter Hisoka one-shot compilation with a female reader, and all self-indulgent as hell. Tags to be added as I update!
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. i'm the treasure, baby, i'm the prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Last night with Hisoka was animalistic. And the fact that Hisoka had any strength at all to approach you in your after-sex shower wasn't a surprise, either.
> 
> ****NSFW****

The night before was nothing short of primal. 

It was animalistic. This wasn’t an uncommon way to spend your night with Hisoka, but god, last night was disgusting, raw, and  _ perfect. _ It was like something snapped in his mind, something that craved more than your casual, already kinky and rough sex. You’d seen that look in his eyes twice in your life - once in one of his bloodlust craves, and then last night with you.

The hot water trickled down your skin, and you could almost swear that it was seeping into your very skin. It was hard to believe you could ever be clean again after the night you had. After all, it wasn’t just a long day of fighting and hunting you were cleansing off of you this time - it was long, strenuous, and painfully satisfying hours with Hisoka you were ridding yourself of. Sweat, blood, cum, and makeup (any of which you would  _ never  _ be able to pinpoint who’s was who’s on your body) were circling into the drain as you concentrated on the steam. It felt like  _ heaven  _ surrounding your sore body. Slumped against the wall of your shower, you were surprised you were standing in any form at all.

It wasn’t long before you felt Hisoka’s presence join you in your shower. You softly sighed at the fact.  _ Unsurprising _ , you thought,  _ he’s covered in all of the same substances that you are.  _ Showering with Hisoka was  _ never  _ just a shower though, and you knew without a doubt that you didn’t have another round in you. Hisoka, on the other hand, had been training his entire life to last for hours in physical endurance, whether it be a fight or a fuck. Last night was both.

His long and pale arms found their way around your torso, acting as a brace for you to keep your balance. You leaned your head back against his chest as he drew circles around your stomach. His touch was hardly delicate, though. His sharp fingernails barely digging into your skin caused you to part your lips ever slightly. 

“So soft,” he hummed into your ear, planting a soft bite, “So delicate… ~”

You sighed. “Please, Hisoka,” you attempted to speak through your hoarse-ness, “I’m so tired.”

Hisoka lightly chuckled at that. Seeing you in the afterglow of a night of being fucked by him was never  _ not  _ a sight to behold. “Oh, I know, dear. You did  _ so ~ _ well last night,” he planted a kiss on the top of your head before moving on to kissing your neck. “Finding someone who can keep up with every filthy desire that I have is,” he nipped softly at your neck. At least he didn’t break skin this time. “~ Oh, it’s more than I  _ deserve _ , darling.”

You groaned at his touch. You could swear that even a quick makeout session would be too much for you to handle right now, but fuck if his lips weren’t the best god damn thing to ever grace your skin.

“Tell me, my dear,” his biting began to lower, as the source of his teeth soft against your skin was felt from your neck as they lowered down your spine, “Tell me you’ve had better than me,” his teeth went lower. “Tell me there’s someone on this planet who knows your aches,” lower, “your sweet spots,” lower, “every crevice of your  _ delicious skin _ ,” lower, kneeling on the bottom of the shower now, “better than I do.”

Hisoka’s mouth found his way to your ass, alternating between kissing, biting, and sucking at your skin. His hands still at your front trailed with his lips, his fingers digging into your womb as you arched into his touch. “You… you already…” You knew better than to stroke his ego. “Why do you want me to say it?”

“Oh,” he said. “Sweetheart.” The way he moved you so that you were facing him now was swift and damn near flawless. It’s not like you had a ton of fight left in you anyway. Able to see his face now, you could see remnants of hunger left in his eyes. You thought you had fucked  _ that  _ out of him last night, but you, better than anybody else on the planet, knew that Hisoka was never full.

You couldn’t help but read into the kisses and sucking against your stomach now.  _ Thank you _ ’s.  _ You’re perfect _ ’s.  _ I wanna fuck you until our throats are bleeding _ ’s.  _ You’re the best fight and fuck I’ll ever have _ ’s.  _ I like you _ ’s.  _ I want you _ ’s.  _ I love you _ ’s. This was unspoken, of course. If Hisoka were to ever say any of these things out loud, you knew he’d be dreaming. His affection was physical, and rarely anything else.

You couldn’t think about that right now. Not as his lips began to lower dangerously to your lower half. Your lips parted as his made contact with your pussy, the second he made contact had you weak at the knees. If it wasn’t for the shower wall and Hisoka’s grip on your waist, you were positive you’d be on the floor by now. 

“Mhhm,” Hisoka sang against your clit as your hands tangled into his hair, unable to contain the soft sights escaping your parted lips.  _ Dear fucking god, not a man in the world can use his tongue like he can.  _ “Tell me I’m the _ best _ you’ve ever had,” your knees buckled, his breaks between sucking your clit and speaking proving to be your downfall, “and I may just tell you,”  _ you weren’t going to last hours this time, “ _ ... that you’re  _ my _ best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, it's really been 2 YEARS since I've last written. Something about watching Hunter x Hunter has completely given me writing motivation again, and Hisoka is just really doing it for me. 
> 
> And if I feel comfortable writing more, I'll consider opening requests! These are most likely all going to be NSFW, however, I will NEVER write anything involving non-con, incest, or pedophilia, so don't expect to find any of that here. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope this wasn't a complete flop!


	2. i'm so tasty, and the price is right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hisoka may have let you top him tonight, but never mistake that for him letting you be in charge. You learned that out the hard way.
> 
> ****NSFW****

Somebody could’ve told you that topping Hisoka under  _ no circumstances  _ meant that you were  _ actually  _ in charge, but then again, nobody else probably had the honors of being his dominant, even if just once in a blue moon.

This, you knew for certain after you had taken your teasing a bit too far. In hindsight, you should’ve known better, but you just couldn’t help yourself. The asshole had a habit of teasing you every single chance he got, whether that be by slipping a finger inside your pussy under the table in public, teasing you with the tip of his cock when you were just  _ begging  _ for him to fuck you, pulling out right before you were about to cum… and well, the list could go on for a while. Hisoka was nothing if not a complete and utter fucking asshole, even to his favorite girl… and you loved  _ every  _ second of it.

However, when Hisoka begged for you to be on top this time, you figured it was time for a little bit of payback. Handcuffed to the bedframe and withering in excitement, Hisoka watched you straddle his waist as you rode his cock was a sight to behold. He absolutely  _ adored  _ seeing you take charge, and he loved watching you in obvious pleasure as you took hurried strokes against him.

“Oh, you look so  _ delicious _ , my dear, just good enough to eat ~,” Hisoka moaned through a wide mouth. Hisoka was nothing if not mouthy in bed. “Faster, darling, I’m about to…”

The pleasure he took from you both riding him and taking control was clear. You knew this as you knew he was about to cum, and you knew you were absolutely not far behind. But you  _ knew  _ the opportunity you had to take. Not letting Hisoka cum while you were riding his cock would prove to be the best punishment you could think of for all the times he’s ever teased you, you thought.

Oh, you were so wrong. So deadly wrong.

Just as Hisoka was about to cum, completely obvious by the animalistic groans escaping his mouth, your strokes against him became slower until they halted. His eyes growing in shock, you leaned down and laid against his chest and positioned your face inches away from his. 

“Hmm. Now is a good enough time to get something to eat real quick, is it not?” you smirked against his lips, planting a soft kiss against his before sitting up, pressing your hands against his chest. “Be a good boy for me and stay here and wait for me, yeah? Move an inch, and you won’t be cumming tonight.”

You lightly slapped his chest before sliding his cock out of you and removing yourself from your lap. Unable to hide the smile plastered across your lips, you began to walk toward the door so you could go into the kitchen. 

You didn’t even make it to the door before the handcuffs that bound Hisoka to the bed were broken, and his bungee gum that you were oh-so accustomed to had wrapped around your waist. 

In a flash, you were in Hisoka’s arms. But never mistake that his hold on you was  _ soft.  _ He wasn’t lying in bed any longer and was instead standing in front of it, the look in his eyes more primal than it was moments ago when he was seconds away from cumming inside of you. You’d gone too far this time.  _ Way  _ too far. You should’ve known that breaking the cuffs that bound him would be no fret for him.

“You silly little fucking  _ tease _ ,” Hisoka mouthed, his tone anything but forgiving, “Did you really think you were  _ in charge _ ? How long did you think I’d let you play your little games before I came back on top, hm?”

“Hisoka-” your attempt to speak was met with an even tighter grip on your skin, your voice coming out as a quick breath rather than an actual word. 

“Shhh,” Hisoka shushed you, placing his hand against your neck and placing your face inches from his, “I’ll be taking things from here. Take your punishment for being such a tease like  _ a good girl _ , hm? I don’t care if it takes all night, I’m going to fucking  _ ruin  _ you.”

Punishing you on the bed would be too kind. Instead, Hisoka threw you onto the floor, the unmistakable feeling of hardwood floor beneath you scraping your bare skin. Hisoka had you positioned exactly the way he wanted you, doggy style with your fours on the ground and your ass in the air.

Hisoka had you right where he wanted you, too. He liked fucking you in front of a mirror. That way, you could both watch your makeup smear down your face as he fucked you until you were quite literally sobbing in both pleasure and pain.

Still, you couldn’t hide your excitement. You knew this all along, but being ‘punished’ by Hisoka wasn’t the worst way to spend the next few hours of your night.

“Smiling, hm?” Hisoka positioned himself behind you, stroking his cock in his own excitement, “Do I look like I’m playing games with you? This is your  _ punishment _ , my teasing little  _ whore _ …”

Oh, you knew. And you couldn’t wait. Until…

Hisoka gasped in excitement as he stuck his cock inside your ass. The entry was sharp and painful and made you scream. He wasn’t exactly  _ kind _ about fucking your asshole, either. The mission wasn’t to gradually increase his speed until you were used to it, it was to  _ punish you _ . Hisoka’s pounding into your ass was rushed and hard from the start.

If Hisoka’s goal was to make you cry, it didn’t take very long for that. Hisoka’s sharp nails dug into your sides to increase his hold on you, making you shiver and arch into his touch, your eyes fluttering shut. Hisoka loved to watch you like this. Utterly under his control. Utterly down to an art form. Utterly his.

“No,” Hisoka responded to your eyes closing. “Eyes open to the mirror,  _ my dear _ . I want you to watch me tear you  _ completely _ apart.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually watching Hunter x Hunter for the first time and am currently at the Chimera Ant Arc, and am _very_ upset that my boy is nowhere to be found. truly rip 


	3. in my head, we belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A little soft drabble of Hisoka and a very sleepy reader.
> 
> ****SEMI-NSFW, BUT ALSO NOT REALLY?****

“Hey, don’t you fall asleep on me now, my love,” Hisoka pursed his lips at you, buckling his hips against yours as he traced his sharp fingertips against your chest, “I was just beginning to get  _ excited.  _ **_♥️_ ** ”

“Hmm, mhm,” you agreed, your eyes fluttering between opened and closed as you tried to maintain the same excitement he had. You weren’t one to get so exhausted when you were in the throws with Hisoka (that was always  _ after  _ the fact), but it had been a long day indeed. A long week. A long few months, to be honest. You weren’t sure Hisoka quite understood - he was perfect at most things, but reading your feelings was never one of them.

The corner of his lips perked up. “My, how  _ helpless  _ you look when you’re tired. How innocent you look in my arms. Such a beautiful sight.”

You smiled softly at that, your eyes trying to adjust to his as his face lowered closer to yours, but failing to do so. It was when he bent down to kiss you that he noticed your exhaustion really creeping in and that any sexual enjoyment tonight would only be on his end. 

Hisoka bent down and kissed you, but it wasn’t a hungry kiss like it before. It was a softer and gentler one - one that you were happy to reciprocate. It wasn’t often he was ever so  _ soft  _ with you - his love language was passionate and devouring, and usually ended with one or both of your clothes off. This was different, it was  _ new _ . It made you smile into the kiss, which made him kiss you slightly harder.

Afterward, Hisoka unwrapped himself from your embrace and dropped down next to you in bed, quickly readjusting you two so that you were wrapped up in his arms and in between his legs so that you were completely enveloping his body. You were most comfortable this way, which was good enough for Hisoka. He never slept much because he was accustomed to staying awake while he was training to be a hunter, so he didn’t need you to fall asleep. You could sleep without him as well, but you sure as hell slept better with your skin against his. And he sure as hell liked seeing you satisfied.

“Hmm, it’s not fair, you know,” you mumbled into his chest, your eyes closing for the last time tonight.

“Oh?” Hisoka gave you a half-smile, his fingers slipping through your hair gently. “What’s not fair?”

“You’ve got, like, not a single  _ ounce  _ of body fat on you,” you responded. “You make a  _ terrible  _ body pillow.”

Hisoka snickered at that. “Don’t hurt my feelings, darling. You’ve never complained before.”

You smiled against him, the next words you said being the last before you fell into a deep and long-awaited slumber. “I’m not complaining now, either.”

It wasn’t long before Hisoka too fell asleep, one hand entangled in your hair and the other resting at your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure how much more of these soft, fluffy chapters I'm gonna do, because writing Hisoka as a "softie" feels very out of character - this was just something quick I spit out because the next few chapters I have planned are all bigger and may take me longer to write, and they definitely will _not_ be soft. Anyway, thank you for reading! <3


	4. we're just flesh and blood [NSFW headcanons]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW headcanons I have of Hisoka and a female reader, with some bonus aftercare headcanons!

**NSFW** **Headcanons:**

Hisoka’s stamina is never-ending. The man is a professional hunter, after all, so he’s trained to do strenuous, breath-taking activities for a long amount of time. So, sex usually isn’t something quick with him - he can last for hours and expects you to last just as long for him.

The only time sex is quick with Hisoka is when his lust for you has completely built up and boiled over - like when you tease him, or if you’re in public and he can’t take the time that he wants to with you. Which, of course, is still incredibly rough given his pent-up lust. “Oh, and right before a match, my dear? Is not being able to walk for a week really worth it?”

Contrary to popular belief, I think that Hisoka  _ would  _ be faithful in a relationship, but  **ONLY** if they were like, THE one. If nobody else can love him, fuck him, touch him, cry for him, or make him cum as you can, then there’s no point in fucking anyone else. Otherwise, he probably wouldn’t be faithful, so he can chase that high of a good fuck, because he wouldn’t care. But if he found that in you, then there’s no reason not to be faithful. In fact, everyone else was just so boring - believe me, he tested that theory out.

His nails are razor-sharp, but his right index and middle finger are always cut for, uh… reasons. *eye emoji* But of course, if he feels like causing you pain, the two fingers on his left hand are always kept sharp. “Pushing back against my fingers already? Hmph… how pathetic.” “Princess, you look so delicious when you cry!  ❤ ”

Quiet sex? That’s not a thing. Hisoka is  _ incredibly  _ vocal, whether he’s getting his cock sucked, he’s fucking you doggy style, he’s watching you cry from getting chocked out - if there’s any pleasure involved, he’s very vocal about it. He’ll moan, groan, scream, laugh, or coo at you at any given moment. 

Dirty talk is always on the table as well. “Oh, darling, you look so  _ good  _ with my hands around your throat!  ❤ ” “Look at you, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already shaking… such a pretty little  _ whore. _ ” “Maybe I should leave you like this and make you my personal fuck toy. How would you feel about that, darling?” “Oh, Y/N, is my princess getting shy on me?  ❤”

He loves to completely mark your skin with his fingernails and cards carved into your skin. He doesn’t need to mark you up for everyone to know that you’re his, because everyone already knows that, but doing it turns him on  _ so  _ much. “Oh sweetness, I can’t wait to mark your perfect skin up with my name all over… ❤ ”

Hisoka can and will fuck you absolutely anywhere. He does NOT care. Hotel hallways, back alleys, restaurant bathrooms, arena locker rooms, during a hunt or mission, in the car, in the airplane restroom… if he wants to fuck you, he’s not just going to wait for the best opportunity to do so later. He’s going to fuck you  _ now _ .

He LOVES getting messy head from you. If he sees you choking on his cock, he’ll simply hold your head and make you choke further, and will probably cum faster at the mere sight of it. “So desperate for me, aren’t you? Go ahead then - swallow every last _drop_ of me, my dear.”

Alternatively, the man has a good ass tongue. His pussy eating skills are second to NONE, and he’s not ashamed to admit that he goes down on you just as much as you go down on him. He loves how you taste and doesn't miss an opportunity to remind you so. "Oh darling, how can I be expected to eat anything when all I can think about is how _sweet_ you taste in between those thighs, hmm? ❤"

Hisoka will absolutely spit in your mouth. One of his favorite things to do when fucking you in missionary is choking you, his fingernails softly digging into your skin as he spits in your mouth before kissing you as if he wanted to completely devour you. He’s disgusting and he loves it.

While Hisoka is naturally dominant, he will absolutely let you top him if you ask. Be careful, however, because dominating Hisoka in no way, shape, or form, means that you are in charge. If you edge or tease Hisoka more than he likes, then he will immediately resume control and fuck you until you’re crying and then some as a punishment. “Oh, my sweet girl, did you forget who’s actually in charge here? Do I need to punish you until you remember?”

However, that doesn’t mean that Hisoka doesn’t like being dominated. He likes to be choked out by you, be ridden cowgirl and reverse-cowgirl, cut, and will accept some forms of teasing as long as you don’t get too carried away. If you have toys in mind? Hell, he’s open for that, too. Hisoka has a thing for power, obviously, so seeing you in a dominating position is incredibly sexy to him.

You and Hisoka use and enjoy sex toys every now and again, however, I believe that Hisoka would rather pleasure you and fuck you with his own fingers and cock rather than something artificial doing so. That doesn’t mean he isn’t interested in them!

However, if you think that Hisoka isn’t above teasing the  _ hell _ out of you with a remote control vibrator that he often makes you wear, that he’ll use at any given second (whether that be in a Phantom Troupe meeting, during an Arena match, out to eat, when you’re working out, etc.) then you’re completely  _ wrong _ . Watching your eyes bug as you jolt out of your skin, or better yet when you have no choice but to restrain yourself from reacting to the vibrations is  _ such  _ a turn-on.

While the idea of having a threesome or foursome is definitely appealing, Hisoka wouldn’t so much as hesitate to kill anyone who even so much as made honeymoon-eyes at you, let alone fuck you in his presence - man or woman. So, I couldn’t exactly see a threesome happening between the two of you. Unless you suggest a certain tall and black-haired individual, and then he may reconsider. He might also consider Chrollo as some sort of a power-play thing. Otherwise, he’d probably kill anyone who even thought about touching you. “A threesome, huh? Well, as luck has it, I may indeed have someone in mind… ❤ ”

Hisoka has many kinks, and is willing to try absolutely anything, and may suggest anything at any given moment. However, his one turn-off is non-consensual sex. If the other person isn’t enjoying it and is repulsed by him and what he’s doing, then it simply isn’t fun for him.

  
  


**Bonus Aftercare Headcanons:**

If you were a simple one-night stand or even just a regular fuck buddy, then aftercare is nowhere in the equation. Once you’ve both came (and sometimes only if he’s come), then you might as well call it a night after sex.

However, if he’s genuinely in love with you, then aftercare is sweet. Hisoka will grab you a water bottle without you even asking for one, and grab one for himself as well, and he’ll clean the cum off both yours and his skin with a clean rag before disposing of it. He doesn’t want you to go to bed sticky or uncomfortable and prefers cuddling with you when you’re both a bit cleaner.

Hisoka is the cuddling KING. While it’s true that he’s all muscle, he still makes for a very nice body pillow to lay on after sex. He personally likes it when you lay across his chest, whether that be with just your head on him and your body on the side or with your entire body laying across him doesn’t matter. He just likes having you on him so that he can run his fingers through your hair properly while you both drift off. “Sleep soundly, my dear.”

Hisoka personally likes to shower with you after sex, or sometimes even bathe, but it usually ends up with the two of you going for another round. With your guy’s sex being so rough and strenuous as it is, this isn’t always an option given how tired you two get, but the rare occasions that it does happen are  _ so  _ nice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... would anybody be interested in me opening up requests, like on a new tumblr account or something? 👀👀


	5. REQUESTS OPEN

Hi everyone! Not a chapter, this is so annoying, I know. I'm not sure when my next update is going to be, so I thought I would make the announcement now that...

I am officially accepting requests for Hisoka one-shots on Tumblr!

Requests must be sent in on the official Tumblr for this story, **https://sakamotos-writes.tumblr.com/**. On that Tumblr, I have provided a FAQ of what I will and will not write, so **please review it before you send in a request.** Any request that provides topics of what I will not write will be deleted upon reading it, so please read each column before sending one in! If you're viewing the Tumblr on your laptop then the FAQ page should immediately pop up, however, if you're viewing it on mobile, then you'll have to click the link in the description to view it.

Thank you so much for the support so far - it's blowing my mind already, and I can't wait to write more chapters!

**https://sakamotos-writes.tumblr.com/**

**https://sakamotos-writes.tumblr.com/**

**https://sakamotos-writes.tumblr.com/**


End file.
